MISSION: ROLE
MISSION: ROLE (Malay: MISI: PERANAN) is the twenty-second episode of Agent Ali. It is also the ninth episode of Season 2. It airs on February 9, 2018. Synopsis Ali must learn to understand the roles of each pillar. Meanwhile, Rizwan goes to find Cuatro. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Alicia **Jenny **Rizwan **Chris **Zass **Roza **Mika **Rudy *Minor characters: **Karya **Geetha **Leon **Bakar **Bulat **Jet **Cuatro **Ocho **Zain **Viktor Ong **Mia **Puan Munah **Comot (Mentioned only) Trivia *The scene where Jet, Roza, Chris, Mika, and Rudy are playing keep away with I.R.I.S. to prevent Ali from getting back was similiar to the scene where the Loud brothers are playing keep away with the watch to prevent Lincoln from getting back to his own world. The scene was also a reference from The Loud House. **However, Alicia catches the I.R.I.S. to defend Ali while Lincoln get his watch back by tricking the brothers to pile on their dad. Gallery Ali Want Sorry.png Rudy And Jet Chris Mad to Ali.png Mika & Roza Mad.png Ali and roza and Rudy and jet mad to Ali.jpg Jet Mad.png Jet itu je.jpg Aku aku tak tahu nak macam mana nak cakap lagi.jpg Roza Asking To Ali.png Ali Punch By Alicia.png "What".jpg Neuro Inviso Kombat Tekno.png Watching Leon.png Alicia Spying Roza.png Karya Ready.png Roza Spying.png Roza Look To The Karya.png Karya hipnosis.jpg|Karya hipnosis Roza Look To The Karya Again.png Roza Hypnotic.png Ali, Alicia & Chris.png Chris Look To The Mika.png Chris & Plasmakris.png Chris Ready To Fighting Mika.png Cute Chris Mika Mad.png Mika & Chris Fighting.png Chris Hair.png Mika Miss Chris.png Chris Thrust Kris Into Mika Hand.png Mika & Chris Hair.png Chris Attack Mika.png Mika, Chris,.png Alicia & Chris.png Chris Want To Hi-5 With Alicia.png Chris Sad.png Ali, Alicia & Chris 2.png Zass Jatuh.jpg Zass In Slow-Mo.png Roza Makan permen Karet.png Roza after shoot Ali.png Roza Sniper.png Karya Sleep.png Karya butt.png Karya duduk.png 'hah".png Not bad.png Alicia Wird.png Alicia So Cute.png Mia Look To Alicia.png "Throw together.".png Boy takut.png "Eh, sorry!".png|"Eh, sorry!" -Ali Mika Grouch To Ali.png Ali Fall.png Rudy Holding I.R.I.S.png Rudy Hanging I.R.I.S.png Jet Catching I.R.I.S.png Jet Hanging I.R.I.S.png Jet Hanging I.R.I.S. 2.png Roza want to catch I.R.I.S. from Jet.png Roza megang iris.jpg Roza want to throw I.R.I.S. to Mika.png Roza, Jet & Rudy Looking To Alicia.png Alicia Holding I.R.I.S.png Jet, Rudy & Roza listening Alicia.png Jet, Rudy, Roza & Mika listening Alicia.png All mad.jpg Roza mad to Alicia.png Roza Talking To Alicia.png Mika Mad To Ali.png Ejen rudy Roza Mika.png Ok.png Rudy, Roza,.png Zass sama chris gak mau tim sama roza.jpg "I want to join too!".png|"I want to join too!" -Jet Bulat Playing Rubik.png "What are you waiting for, come on!".png|"What are you waiting for, come on!" -Roza Alicia Giving Advice To Ali.png Zass, Ali, Alicia & Chris Get Ready.png Roza Mad.png Zass Giving A Code.png MIka And Bulat.png Haya.png Eh.png Rudy Glowing.png Roza Running.png Roza Wants Jump.png Rudy Attack To Ali.jpg|Rudy Attack To Ali rudy Attack to Ali.jpg|rudy attack to Ali Ali Won't To Rudy.png Chris Shoot By Roza.png Roza Smile After Shooting Chris.png Roza Attack By Alicia.png Zass Trapped By Bulat.png Zass Free From Rubik.png Alicia & Rudy Fighting.png Zass Smile While Looking Bulat Fall Down.png "Wow.".png "Ali, Intel!".png Alicia Looking To Rudy.png Alicia & Zass Look To Rudy.png Rudy Looking To Zass With Angry.png Rudy Looking To Alicia With Angry.png Ali Hacking.png Hacking 40%.png Ali Look To Geetha & Leon.png Chris Disappoint.png Mika Mad To Chris.png Misi Peranan - Hari Ini.jpg Misi Peranan - Debriefing.jpg Misi Peranan - 10.30 PG.png Videos Misi PERANAN (TV Promo) Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP09) - Misi Peranan Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP09) - Misi Peranan Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP09) - Misi Peranan Bahagian 3 ms:MISI: PERANAN id:MISI: PERANAN Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos